


Before the Rise

by CardcaptorGhost



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, But still gets the Death Note, Established Relationship, Insecure Yagami Light, Jealous L (Death Note), Kinda canon compliant, Light and L met a year prior, Light distracts L, M/M, No one expected Watari and the kids and Wammy's knows about L and Light's relationship, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Pre-Death Note, Secret Relationship, The two genius love each other, They like pulling pranks on Roger, This starts just before Death Note series, Whipped L (Death Note), Yagami Light & Matt | Mail Jeevas Friendship, Yagami Light & Mello | Mihael Keehl Friendship, Yagami Light & Near | Nate River Friendship, and Ryuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardcaptorGhost/pseuds/CardcaptorGhost
Summary: What would have happened if Light and L met a year before Light gained his death note and started dating. Light is determined to bring Kira to justice without his boyfriend's help, scared that if anyone else comes into contact with the death note they will be tempted to use it. With his unhelpful commentary Shinigami by his side, Light starts his search for Kira but will Light succeed in finding Kira before Kira ultimately kills his boyfriend.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

Light didn’t mean to go snooping through his father case files to read up on his father’s recent case… okay maybe he did. Light was bored. He had already finished his homework and checked through it twice to make sure all his answers were perfect and now he had nothing to do, well… maybe not nothing but there so much time you could spend staring at a textbook studying before all the words started merging together. Hence why he had hacked into the NPA and searched for the open cases which his father was working on, and it led to meeting him. The world’s greatest detective – L. Not that Light realised that at that moment.

His computer had gone black and for a second Light believed someone had either hacked his computer or his computer had crashed, no one should have been able to trace his IP back to him since they were on a home network, yet someone had. The black scene changed, and a chat box appeared.

“What?” Light murmured before a message appeared on his screen.

**_Ryuzaki_ **

_To think someone else is interested in the Kinomoto Murder Case. What’s your interest in the case?_

**_Light_ **

_You know it’s illegal to hack into the NPA_

**_Ryuzaki_ **

_Yet here you are_

**_Light_ **

_My father works on the case, so technically I’m not hacking in. You on the other hand would be_

**_Ryuzaki_ **

_I’m afraid not Light-kun. I’m an associate of L which means I’m allowed to have access to confidential information on this case. But humour me. Why would you be looking into the case._

**_Light_ **

_Curiosity, my father hasn’t been coming home for weeks now. So, shoot me for being curious about the case which is keeping my father away._

**_Ryuzaki_ **

_And your father is?_

**_Light_ **

_Why does it matter to you?_

**_Ryuzaki_ **

_I’m curious is all. Most children are proud of who their parents are especially if they are a part of the police; yet I don’t think I’ve met a child who actively seeks out the cases their father is investigating._

**_Light_ **

_Like that matters. Anyway, I don’t have time for conversation. If you’re not going to let me see the information I want then I’ll take my leave._

With that Light switched his computer off and went back to studying, he decided he would have another go the next day. Except the same thing happened the following day expect this time Light had enough time to briefly scan through the case file before his screen went black.

**_Light_ **

_I’m gonna start to think that you have nothing better to do expect harass me._

**_Ryuzaki_ **

_I could say the same thing about you considering this is the second time you’ve hacked into the NPA. Don’t you have anything better to do Light-kun._

**_Light_ **

_Obviously not_

Light smirked as he switched his computer off once more. He had the information he needed to work out who the killer was.

* * *

L was frustrated. The last thing he needed was a child meddling in the investigation, it was embarrassing enough to how a child could hack into the NPA which should have a secure server but then again could he really call Light a child – from his research Light Yagami was not short off a genius with his impeccable grades. He had helped the NPA on previous cases before and showed great potential in become a detective however, he never actively seeks to work on any cases without his father approaching him for first well until now. L’s laptop pinged. He had set a programme up to notify him whenever Light Yagami had hacked into the NPA, it had been quiet for a few days until now. L looked at his laptop and the message caught his attention.

**_Light_ **

_Hey Ryuzaki, you said you were working for L right?_

**_Ryuzaki_ **

_Correct. What is this about Light-kun? We are trying to solve a murder investigation. I can’t keep stop working every time you hack into the NPA._

****

**_Light_ **

_If it means anything then I’m sorry. It’s just_

_I think I might found a suspect for the case_

_I know there is for no reason for you to listen to me but please. I’ll even stop hacking into the NPA after this._

**_Ryuzaki_ **

_…_

_I’m listening_

**_Light_ **

_There is something in Mr Kinomoto’s statement, which is off, he says that he was coming back from a business trip when his wife and daughter were murdered. Mrs Kinomoto died around 3:14 am and Mr Kinomoto said he was on a bullet train coming back from Kyoto and that he got the train at 11:25 pm._

**_Ryuzaki_ **

_You’re point being?_

**_Light_ **

_Mr Kinomoto stated that he got the Nozomi train to get home. Everyone knows that if you are getting the direct train from Kyoto to Tokyo especially when using Nozomi trains it takes about 140 minutes which is roughly 2 and half hours. So, if he got the train at 11:25 that means in was at least in Tokyo at 1:55 am._

_I know it sounds crazy, but I really doubt it would take another hour and a bit to reach his house before the murder of his wife and daughter so, it is highly likely he did it. I don’t have a reason to why he committed the murder just that he is the most likely suspect._

L was no less than absolutely flabbergasted. He had to re-read Light message over and over again to even comprehend what the teen had theorised. L wasn’t sure who he was more annoyed with. That a teen had figured out what he was missing all this time or L hadn’t even thought about that the journey time (at the moment L swore to himself that on any future cases he would always check journey times to prevent anything like this happening again). The bastard probably was sitting comfy in whatever hotel he was hold up believing that he had gotten away with murder. L of course would have to double check everything Light had said but if he was right then Light has just cracked the case with open.

**_Ryuzaki_ **

_I will pass your information onto L. Thank you for your cooperation._

* * *

By the end of the week Light’s father had returned home saying they had solved the case. Apparently Mr Kinomoto had cracked when it was discovered he had had over an hour of his whereabouts unaccounted for, L had found CCTV footage which shows Mr Kinomoto leaving the Tokyo train station at 2 am. According to his father Mr Kinomoto confessed when he realised the evidence against him, apparently he was having an affair with a woman in Kyoto and decided that instead of divorcing his wife like every other sane person, he would murder her and their daughter and believed he would get away with it. Bloody hell what was the world coming to.

Light had felt a little dishearten when he hadn’t received any credit for the train station theory but on second thoughts he wasn’t sure whether he wanted his father to find out he had hacked into the NPA’s servers just to read up on the case anyway so maybe staying anonymous and enjoying his father’s company would for the best after all who knows when the next case would come along and keep his father from home. Light hoped it wasn’t for a long time. Light also expected it would have been the last time he spoke to Ryuzaki. Well that was until he received a text from an unknown number.

**_Unknown_ **

_Light-kun. It’s Ryuzaki. I wanted to meet up with you to personally thank you for your involvement in cracking the case and finding our murderer._

**_Light_ **

_How can I be sure that this is actually Ryuzaki messaging?_

**_Unknown_ **

_You can’t but I doubt you won’t meet me to find out. I’ll be waiting at 4pm next Tuesday at the Cafeel Café near your high school._

_Oh, and don’t worry about finding me, I’ll find you._

* * *

Every gut instinct told Light that he shouldn’t go to the café shop after school yet here he was sat in the corner booth waiting for ‘Ryuzaki’ to turn up. He wasn’t sure who he was expecting to turn up, after the only associate which is publicly known as working for/ with L was his handler Watari and even Watari’s identity was unknown. Light may have researched everything and anything to do with L before this meeting, but he still felt like he wasn’t prepared. There was hardly anything about L online only that he was the world greatest detective who hid his identity and solved the most complex cases of all time.

“Light-kun” an unfamiliar voice said pulling Light out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed that someone had approached him until they spoke. It was a man with large black eyes and messy black hair. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. What caught Light’s attention the most was the man wasn’t wearing any shoes or socks and had decided to go barefoot to their meeting. Light gulped; this man - Ryuzaki was hot.

“Ryuzaki?” Light said although he was certain that this was the man he intended to meet.

“Correct, it’s nice to meet you in person at last Light-kun” Ryuzaki said climbing into the booth opposite to Light and sat in a crouched position. Light didn’t asked why, although he was curious.

‘That must hurt his knees after a while’ Light thought but didn’t voice his concerns.

“Likewise, although I’m surprised you wanted to meet me after all you made it clear in your messages I was just getting in your way whenever I went onto the NPA servers” Light responded.

“Yes, but that was before you went and solved the case. So, I wanted to meet you and say thank you. If you hadn’t noticed that small error it would be doubtful we would have gotten Mr Kinomoto to confess without that piece of evidence. Well, sooner rather than later” Ryuzaki said and Light stared at him for a moment, it was just a simple thank you. No, there had to be something else.

“Why meet me if all you wanted to do was say thank you. You could have just sent me a text. Do you have some other agenda to why you wanted to meet me?” Light asked, Ryuzaki didn’t have to meet him to say thank you, people are very capable of sending text messages to show their appreciation these days. It didn’t make sense to why Ryuzaki would out of his way to ask Light to meet him.

“I wasn’t going to reveal this however, you are an interesting and peculiar person Light-kun. And I have to admit that I’m curious to see how you would react when I say” Ryuzaki started before adding “I am L”.

“Okay” was all Light said.

“Okay… is that all. I have to say I’m surprise you believe me so easily; I don’t reveal myself to many people and if I do they only know me as Ryuzaki not L. I just wouldn’t expect someone like you to just accept that with demanding some sort of proof” L said.

“I have no reason to doubt you” Light started before adding “or believe you. I guess you could say we are both equal mysteries to one another”.

“I suppose you could. I have to say, your detective reasoning skills are impressive. You spotted something that even I and the other members of the police overlooked and by noticing it you solved the case. You would make a fine detective one day” Light blushed under the praise to think the world’s greatest detective was praising him over noticing something so small. L spoke up again “unless you don’t want to be a detective that is?”.

“I’m not sure. My father thinks that I will follow in his footsteps and become a police officer it’s just… I’ve always enjoyed detective work but more as a hobby, I’m not sure if it is what I really want to go into. Maybe, something else which could still support the police. I doubt it. My father doesn’t like anything which goes against his views so when I finish high school, I’ll probably be going to To-ho university to study to become a police officer. I’m sorry you don’t want to here me whine about my problems” Light confessed, he didn’t know why he was spilling his heart to L, it was just… he felt like he could trust him. Maybe, L was the only person Light could trust, they were both geniuses surrounded with people who weren’t on their level well at least Light was.

“Don’t apologise, I find it interesting. I know a handful of genius who have been abandoned by their biological parents for one reason or another however, you’re different. You grew up with your parents who look highly on your intelligence however, you are no different from us. Your parents only see you for your intelligence and not the person underneath, so you’re scared if you defy your parents with choosing your own path in life they will stop loving you. Maybe you’re worse than the rest of us. So, indulge me. What does the great Light Yagami want to be” L deducted. Light tensed, he had been with the detective for not ever half and hour and he had already worked out all of Light’s insecurities. If there was any doubt in his mind that this man wasn’t L then they would be gone now. Only L could do that, Light was sure of it.

“Is it that obvious” Light muttered letting out a small insecure laugh. “And to answer your question, I wanted to become a forensic pathologist”.

“Interesting. Not something I would have guessed. How about we make a deal Light-kun” L said and Light frowned, why would the great L want to make a deal with him. Light was a nobody compared to L.

“You have the capability to pursue any career you would like to. With my support you could train to become a forensic pathologist without your father forcing you to become a detective. You can still work as a detective as well if you would like to keep it a hobby. The only requirement would be, after you are a qualified forensic pathologist you would come and work for me” L stated, he had thought it through before coming here today, Light has shown he has a quick and agile mind and would work amazingly as apart of L’s team along with Near, Matt and Mello and if Light wanted to pursue such a career then it would only work out in the long run for L who didn’t have a forensic pathologist on his team.

“You want me to work with you?” Light said shocked, he wasn’t expecting that.

“Yes, but only after you finish your education and if that is what you want?”.

“Ryuzaki, I would love to” Light replied, he could hardly believe it. L wanted to work with him, he would help him pursue his dreams and for once in his life, Light couldn’t be any happier.

* * *

Light and L kept in touch which surprised Light, he expected L to keep talking to him for a month then stop yet it had been nearly two months since Light and L met in the café and they still message each other daily, give or take a few hours. L had to leave right after their meeting, he had a case in America which had been dubbed the Wara Ningyo Murders by the media. Light couldn’t deny that he missed the detective, they had spent nearly two hours together just talking about all sorts of things and Light hated it how quickly he had fallen for the detective. Light’s phone buzzed.

**_Ryuzaki_ **

_Light-kun, would you be free this Saturday. I’ve finished with this case and can return to Japan._

_I was hoping that we could_

_There is an 80% chance that you will say yes but there still is a 20% chance you will say no and slap me the next time we see each other._

_But I would like to take you out_

_On a date_

_If you like to that is_

A smile broke out on Light’s face as he typed back.

**_Light_ **

_L, I would love to go on a date with you_


	2. Chapter 2

**_9 Months Later_ **

Light’s relationship with L had been more than perfect. After the first date L had brought Light to his main headquarters in England to meet the other members of L’s team and that some people would say was L biggest mistake. After the initial awkwardness, of Near, Matt and Mello being L’s successors and Light being L’s boyfriend had passed and the group slowly started to work together, and they became friends. Best friends.

Light had learnt so much about how Wammy’s house worked, the importance L is to everyone else and that Mello, Matt and Near were happily in a polyamorous relationship and have been for just over a year. Light in turn opened up about his dreams and home situation. Light loved every second he was at Wammy’s that he was disappointed when he had to go home for school. That’s when L came up with the fake internship, he contacted Soichiro Yagami under an alias to offer Light an internship abroad in England to gain real life experience on become a detective and Light’s father ate it up. Every school break Light would pack his bags and catch a plane to Heathrow Airport where he would be picked up by either Watari or Roger and brought to Wammy’s. This internship gave Light the opportunity to spend all the time in the world with L and his best friends. Which inevitable had led him to this current situation. Here he was with his arms thrown around L’s neck and they were making out… in the middle of the hallway. For anyone to see.

Light wasn’t making out with L for to so say of it. He was on distracting duty which wasn’t really that hard since Light could just walk into a room and L was instantly be distracted. Light guessed it was part of his charm, L just couldn’t take his eyes off him. But no, Light had to distract L because the last two prank attempts on Roger had miserable failed because L had walked in. Light didn’t have anything against Roger, he thought the old man was nice and very helpful when Light first came here. It’s just he was best friends with Matt, Mello and Near and they for some reason unknown liked pulling pranks on the old man. Light was aware that he should feel bad about it however, since he lived a restrictive life so far he enjoyed being free and rebelling against his father’s wishes when he could before being sent back home and having to act like the perfect son all over again.

L broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Light’s, his arms still securely wrapped around the younger boy’s waist.

“What was that for?” L asked, Light had appeared pretty much out of nowhere and proceeded to snog L to death… not that L minded that was. L very much enjoyed kissing Light, but he suspected there was another reason to being jumped especially since he was heading to Roger’s office to complain about the sudden dip in Wi-Fi.

“What so, I can’t kiss my boyfriend when I want to?” Light said accusingly but L could tell Light was only teasing.

“No, you know better than anyone else I love to kiss you” L started pecking Light’s lips as if to prove the point before adding “but you forget Light-kun. I know you better then anyone else, so, I even know when you are up to something”.

“Busted” Light laughed before kissing L again who happily returned the kiss was the same amount of passion. Light tangled his finger’s in L’s hair as he felt L’s tongue trace over Light’s bottom lip asking for entrance which Light happily gave. He opened his mouth letting L’s tongue slide in and explore every nook and cranny of his mouth as if it was the last time he could ever kiss Light. The couple soon parted for air, the only thing still connecting them was a thin string of saliva.

“So… what’s the prank this time?” L asked but before could reply he heard a scream and Mello, Matt and Near ran down the hallway quickly grabbing hold of Light’s arm and dragging them along with them up the stairs to Matt’s room and out of sight. L just stood there staring dumbfounded at the space which Light had previously occupied when Roger stumbled into the hallway, the top half of his body was covered in flour.

“They covered my fan in flour so when I turned it one it blew all of this into my face” Roger snapped as he tried to brush the flour off him but only made it worse. L laughed; it couldn’t help himself. When he was younger he and his twin brother Beyond also enjoyed messing with Roger however, that stopped when L became invested in detective work and became the world’s greatest detective and Beyond turned to a life of crime.

L climbed up the stairs after his boyfriend, he found the four of them surrounding Matt’s laptop giggling to themselves. He stepped inside the room and peered over their heads to see the video of Roger walking into this office and turning the fan on and covering himself in flour. Mello – although he would refuse to admit it later – squeaked when he saw L and slammed the laptop lid down.

“L what are you doing here?” Near asked in a too innocent voice to which made him sound anything but guilty.

“I’m here for my boyfriend. I promised to leave you alone for the morning and I could have him in the afternoon” L said, it was an arrangement they had come to when Light had first started coming to Wammy’s and Mello, Matt and Near had become friends with him. It allowed Light to spend an equal amount of time with his friends and his boyfriend without them starting to fight over him which L would be prepared to do. Plus, it was Light’s last day at Wammy’s before he headed back to Japan so, he wanted to spend as much time with Light as possible before they were separated. Light laughed at his friends faces but nevertheless stood up taking L’s hand in his before pulling him out the room, pausing at the door to say.

“See you later, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” to his friends.

“So, what do you have planned?” Light asked as they walked down the staircase, past Roger and out into the backyard. Wammy’s house was out in the countryside but not to far from the city so they weren’t fully cut off. The house was surrounded by dense woodland which had hidden a couple of beauty spots – one which L wanted to take Light to.

“It’s a surprise Light-kun. I need you to put this on” L said pulling the blindfold from his pocket and showed Light. Light raised an eyebrow but said nothing and allowed his boyfriend to put the piece of cloth over his eyes.

* * *

“L where are we going?” Light asked as he nearly stumbled over a tree root which was sticking out the ground.

“I don’t get why people believe this is romantic making someone stumble around blindfolded. I would be much easier to carry you” L said holding onto his boyfriend tightly to prevent him from falling over. L had looked up ideas for romantic dates and many of the results he had found said about blindfolding your partner and taken them to a romantic spot of something with significant value to them or somewhere new.

“Then carry me you constipated frog” Light teased; he knew L was much stronger than he looked. Under those baggy white t-shirts and faded jeans were strong muscles that no one apart from Light ever go to see. 

“You know for than insult I might just let you stumble in the dark” L retaliated letting go of Light’s arms for a brief second but long enough for Light to nearly fall over once more.

“L” Light cried out as he nearly tripped over if it wasn’t for L’s strong grip returning to his arms. But nevertheless, L scooped Light up into a bridal style hold and carried him the rest of the way, Light attempted to wrap his arms around L’s neck but unintendedly elbowed L in the face.

“Ow… try and do something nice for your boyfriend and end up getting abused instead” L said although he continued walking carefully missing all the obvious trip hazards.

“Well take this blindfold off and I’ll kiss it better” Light teased resting his head carefully against L’s shoulder.

“All in good time” L replied leaning down to press a light kiss against Light’s forehead before turning his attention back to where he was walking. He didn’t have much further to go before arriving at their destination and carefully putting Light back onto his feet then he carefully pulled the blindfold off Light’s head allowing Light to see where L had brought him. It was a stunning lake hidden among the trees with a blanket lay beside the lake with a picnic set out on top of it.

“This is beautiful L. To think something like this could be hidden in the forest” Light said his eyes taking in the view. L smiled; he was glad his research had paid off.

“There are many things which are hidden among the forest. About a mile north from here there is an abandoned world war two air raid shelter and east from here for about 5 miles you come across an old mill. When I first came to Wammy’s I use to hide out in the forest for hours, I didn’t adapt well to the sudden changes in my life I actually resented Watari for bringing me here at first. I didn’t get along with any of the children and even though they were intelligent like me, they weren’t on the same level as me, so I just kept to myself. The only person I really got along with was Beyond and you know what happened with him” L said leading Light to the picnic blanket and sat down, side by side. Light smiled, L didn’t speak much about his past and it always warmed Light’s heart whenever L trusted him enough to tell him more.

“We could always explore them together sometime” Light suggested, and L smiled, he would do anything to spend more time with Light.

“Cake?” L suddenly said picking up a piece of strawberry shortcake and handed it over to Light. Light rolled his eyes but accepted the cake, nonetheless. He only ate sweets whenever he was with L, when he was younger his parents had forbidden him from eating sweets since he had been like L and consumed a large quantity of sweets on a daily basis, Light was only just able to control himself and limit his sugar intake at Wammy’s to prevent himself from going down the rabbit hole once more.

“Did Wammy prepare all this?” Light asked although he already knew the answer, he had never seen L cook and since he lived pretty much on sugar alone. He doubt L could cook.

“Yes, I asked him to prepare this since I have yet to master any type of cooking skill” Light laughed at L’s honesty before pressing a kiss to L’s cheek.

“Well thank you” Light said picking up the thermos and pouring some the tea into the cups and handed L his, who then added his ridiculous amount of sugar cubes. Light never understood how L was able to consume so much sugar and still no put on an ounce of weight. The world really was unjust and unfair. L quickly demolished the sweets whilst Light slowly ate his sandwiches and crisps and on occasion L would offer up some of his sweets to Light and visa versus which Light found was an achievement in itself. Watari once said that he had given up trying to get L to eat normal meals long ago.

Once the couple had finished eating, Light cleared their mess and put it back into the basket before forcing L down and rest his head against L’s chest listening to his heartbeat. L’s arms wrapped around Light’s waist pulling his boyfriend closer, they didn’t talk about anything in particular, mostly about a new case L was nearly finished with and Light’s plans for school. Light didn’t realise how much time had passed until he noticed it was slowly getting dark.

“Let’s go to bed” Light whispered into L’s ear and L frowned, it was only 6pm. Too early for Light to ever consider going to bed. Was he tired after all; he had a long plane ride tomorrow where he could spend most of his time sleeping?

“Isn’t a bit early to go to sleep?” L asked although he could never be sure what was considered to early after all it wasn’t like he had a proper sleeping schedule. He slept when it was necessary, when Watari put sleeping pills into his drinks or when Light was over and demanded to cuddle at night.

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Light answered raising an eyebrow suggestively, L instantly understood exactly what his boyfriend was saying before Light could even realise what had happened, L had stood up, pulled Light up from the ground before picking him up once more and started heading back in the direction of Wammy’s.

“What about the mess?” Light asked even though he was positive he already knew the answer.

“Watari will clean it up” L answered, and Light rolled his eyes. L really was dependant on Watari for everything, that man really deserves a freaking medal being able to put up with L and other geniuses for so long without going mad. Maybe it was having Roger around which mellowed Watari out who knows. Light stayed quiet on the way back to the orphanage, just enjoying the peace and quiet that washed over them.

* * *

Light groaned when he heard his alarm clock screeched down his eardrum the following morning. Light had to get up ridiculously early if he wanted to make to back to Japan at a semi-decent hour before school tomorrow, why he thought it was a good idea to leave travelling back to Japan the day before he was meant to start school again, he had no idea. He swore somewhere in his life someone called him a genius well he didn’t feel like one now. Although he had wanted to spend the extra day with L, Mello, Matt and Near so Light supposed it was worth it. Light pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed, he was already packed, and his suitcase was in the car ready to leave so all Light needed to do was get dressed. L wasn’t in the room, so Light supposed he had gone down to get breakfast for the pair.

Light walked into the adjoining bathroom to have a quick shower before getting dressed. L had returned with some cereal for Light and some cake for himself which the pair ate in silence, Light was hardly awake to hold a decent conversation and L was aware of it, Light needed to have at least two coffees before he was fully awake to hold any intellectual conversation. L discarded the empty bowl and plate on his desk, deciding to clear them up later and took Light’s hand in his entangling their fingers together before heading down to the car where Watari was already waiting for them.

“Good morning L, Light” Watari greeted and Light grumbled out something which sounded like good morning, L was 95% sure but Light was still half asleep so there was the 5% chance it was just random words mashed together.

“Light” Near and Mello shouted running out of the house with Matt following behind them half concentrating on the game he was playing and where he was walking.

“Hey” Light replied, he hadn’t expected his friends to come out this early after all Mello always said he needed his beauty sleep whilst Near once asleep slept like a log. Light wasn’t sure about Matt – he was always awake before Near and Mello, yet he won’t go to sleep until after them. Light was slightly suspicious that Matt hardly slept at all because of his games well either that or Mello’s snoring. 

“We made it just in time. We weren’t sure whether you had already left since someone” Near glared at Mello “didn’t want to wake up”.

“Hey… it take effort to look this beautiful, I need at least 6 consecutive hours of rest to look even semi-decent” Mello argued but Near just ignored him.

“Yeah, just about to leave. I’m not looking forward to nearly 11 and half hours on the plane but I’ve got no choice if I want to get back before school starts” Light replied, Watari had already climbed into the driver’s seat leaving the friends to say goodbye in private.

“You shouldn’t have to go. From what you go on about normal school is boring, the last thing you need is to sit in a boring lesson on something you already know, you should stay here with us” Mello said although it sounded like he was whining. Not that Mello would admit that since he – would never whine.

“You tell that to my parents. They think if I attend school then I will gain the social skills to succeed in real life. They honestly don’t understand what it’s like to sit in a lesson about something you already know, I’m pretty sure half of my books are just covered in doddles then actual notes” Light said.

“Light we have to go if you want be there in enough time to catch your plane” L spoke up. Light nodded.

“I better go. I text you when I’m back in Japan. I promise” Light said as L opened the passengers side door and climbed in allowing his boyfriend to say goodbye to his friends before sliding in after him. Light waved to Mello, Matt and Near then shutting the door and Watari took off. Light spent the majority of the journey curled up in L’s arms, enjoying the last few minutes together before they separated for another lengthily period of time. L even sat normally so he could have Light sit on his lap. He always hated saying goodbye, after all it was the last thing he wanted to do. Whenever Light came to England to spend his holidays with L they always seemed to past super quickly that it felt like no time at all that they could be together and try couple things.

L hated how quickly they arrived at the airport since how early it was in the morning there was hardly any traffic. L climbed out of the car still holding onto Light’s hand whilst Watari got Light’s suitcase out.

“Thank you Wammy” Light said as he took the suitcase from the elderly man.

“You’re welcome Light. Have a safe flight back to Japan and we hope to see you soon” Watari replied before letting L and Light walk into the airport. L had been to Heathrow airport many times whenever he had to take his private plane for cases, L had suggested that Light take his plane as he wouldn’t have to pay but Light refused. They headed to Light’s gate and checked in his luggage before showing them his passport and ticket.

“Well this is where I leave you. You will message me when you get to Japan safely” L asked.

“Of course, I will, I promise” Light replied wrapping his arms around L’s neck and pulling his boyfriend into a hug.

“I will see you soon” Light whispered into L’s ear. He hated saying goodbye.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m like sticky sugar, once I’m stuck to you and I won’t let go” L said, Light laughed. It was the worse analogy he had heard but this was L he was talking about so the it was more the thought which counted. L added “I love you Light Yagami”.

“And I love you L Lawliet” Light whispered quietly so no one overheard them before leaning in and pressing a passionate kiss to L’s lips before reluctantly pulling away.

“Bye L” Light said pressing another quick kiss to L’s lips before walking through the gate. L waiting until Light was out of sight before turning away and heading back out to the car. Light had only been gone for a few minutes and L already missed him like hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Light was shattered the following day; he had gotten into Tokyo Airport extremely late. His family had been there to pick him up although Sayu looked like she preferred to be in bed, not that Light blamed her, she had been forced to go to a holiday cram school to help improve on her maths and she hadn’t gotten back much earlier than Light. The Yagami family climbed into the car once they had Light’s suitcase and drove home in silence, his parents would occasionally ask him about his internship which Light gave half-hearted responses to before pretending to fall asleep so they would stop nagging him.

He stumbled into school that day and ungracefully collapsed in his chair. Again, Light felt like re-evaluating his life choices, was it really worth spending an extra day with them when he was at school this tired. He knew without a doubt he hardly looked any better on the outside to how he was feeling on the inside. He hardly slept on the plane, the noise from the other passengers had kept him awake and the seats were hardly comfortable that Light regretted not taking L up on his offer to use his private plane. But the second that thought crossed his mind he quickly dismissed it. Just because he had a rich boyfriend, he wasn’t going to let himself get spoilt completely. He wanted to earn his place in society through hard work and not because he happen to spread his legs for one of the most influential people on the planet.

“You look terrible Yagami-kun”. Light lifted head up to see Yamamoto stood beside him, Yamamoto was probably someone Light would consider a potential friend. They had been next door neighbours growing up, so they had spent plenty of time playing together.

“I feel it, I didn’t get back into Japan until the early hours of the morning. So, I haven’t had much sleep” Light responded, he really couldn’t be bothered to put up his perfect mask. It wouldn’t fool anyone especially not with the way he looked if he was to believe Yamamoto.

“Been somewhere on the break?” Yamamoto asked taking his assigned seat in front of Light.

“I’ve been on a detective work internship to help with my progression and gain experience to become a police officer” Light said, it wasn’t exactly a lie after all he had worked alongside L with some cases L was working on, he just didn’t need Yamamoto to know the rest of the time he had spent planning and carrying out pranks on Roger with his best friends and making out with L.

“Don’t you work yourself a little too hard Yagami-kun. Don’t you think you need a break every so often to cool off. It can’t be fun acting like an uptight perfect honour student all the time” Yamamoto argued but Light just ignored him, he didn’t care what people here thought of him. For all he cared about was going to university and starting work with L in his dream profession. Yamamoto didn’t like the idea that Light ignored him since he opened his mouth to continue talking. Luckily that’s when the teacher walked in and Yamamoto had to face the front.

* * *

Light sat in his final class of the day bored out of his mind, he was already fluent in English after all he had spent many months in the country and not all children at Wammy’s house were fluent in Japanese for example Near hadn’t bothered to learn Japanese and had focused on language more closer to England for example French or German. It wasn’t until Light and Near became friends he started studying the language. Light stared out the window, it was better than looking at the gloomy faces of the students who didn’t understand what they were being taught. Light was deep in thought that he nearly missed it the small black notebook which had fallen from the sky.

‘What the hell?’ Light thought to himself as he saw it hit the ground right outside his classroom. He had wanted to ignore the notebook, yet his eyes kept coming back to it lay in the grass outside like it was luring him it. So, when his lesson finally finished he packed his things away and walked out of his classroom and towards the book.

“Death note? As in a notebook of death. How to use it. The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die. Well this is pretty lame, not to mention twisted. It’s really not that indifferent from one of those chain-letters you can. C’mon” Light muttered to himself however it didn’t stop him from putting the death note in his bag. Light wasn’t sure why he shoved the death note in his bag, he felt drawn to for some reason. Maybe because someone had gone through the trouble to write everything in English even though most of the students at school hardly spoke a word of it.

When Light returned home he shut himself in his bedroom and pulled the prank notebook out once more, letting his eyes scan though the rest of the rules. It was ridiculously that someone went a lot of trouble making this prank and without another thought, Light picked the death note up and shoved it into his desk draw where he promptly forgot about the notebook. Well that was until five days later that Light discovered that there was more to the death note then first meets the eye.

* * *

“What the” Light shouted falling to the floor in horror at the sight of the creature in front of him. It had a humanoid appearance with light-grey skin and spiky black hair. It had blue-grey lips with sharp pointed teeth and large, round yellow eyes with bright red irises and feather-like wings on it’s back.

“How strange, you’ve had the death note for nearly five days and you haven’t written a single name down. Now that’s a first. A human who comes in contact with the death note is lured to use it just once. I’ve never met anyone who has resisted the lure for so long, I didn’t even think it was possible. Several Death notes have made their way into the human world in the past and those who do use it are most reluctant to write more then a couple of names but to think you haven’t even written any. I was looking for entertainment not this” the creature grumbled.

“Death note? What are you” Light asked slowly standing up, the creature had taken him by surprise at first, but he wouldn’t show it any weakness, he was Light Yagami. Number 1 in Japan, he was considered the perfect son and the boyfriend of the world’s greatest detective L. He was better than this.

“Hyuk, I am the Shinigami Ryuk, this used to be my notebook. I’m sure you’ve read the instructions, but I’ll explain anyway so, listen up. I’m only going to explain this once you got that. The death note is the tool of the Shinigami where if you write a person’s name in it when picturing their face in your mind, they will die” Ryuk said.

“A Shinigami? A god of death, huh! If this was your notebook what are you going to do with me? Take my soul?” Light asked slightly worried with what Ryuk’s answer would be, he wasn’t ready to die. It had so much he still wanted to do, like spend more time with L.

“Hm? What do you mean? Is that some fantasy you humans came up with? I’m not gonna do anything to you?” Ryuk replied which instantly got rid of some of Light’s fears but not all of them. What the hell was he meant to do with a notebook of death? It had to be real after all he was actually talking to a harbinger of death unless he had finally lost the plot. Which was something Light still hadn’t ruled out.

“Huh?”.

“The notebook becomes part of the human realm from the very moment it touches the earth. In other worlds, the notebook is now yours” Ryuk explained and Light glanced over at the notebook lying on his desk.

‘Wonderful, just want I need” Light thought.

“If you don’t want it, just give it to someone else, but if you give it away. I’d have no choice but to erase your memories of the notebook” Ryuk said and just before Light could reply he heard his mom knock on his bedroom door.

“Light?” she said.

“It will be all right. Answer it” Ryuk reassured and Light nodded dumbfounded. He hated feeling like this, like he was at an intellectual disadvantage because he was learning about something he didn’t understand. Hell was he meant to understand anything that gods of death existed, and they had killer notebooks.

“What is it?” Light asked opening his bedroom door and prayed that his mother didn’t notice the large creature in his bedroom.

“I thought you’d like some apples. The neighbour’s brought them over for us” his mom said handing the basket of apples over to her son.

‘What’s going on? Mom can’t see him?’ Light thought, his wish couldn’t have actually come true that, or he had actually lost his goddamn mind.

“That notebook you found originally belonged to me. And since you have it, you are the only one who is able to see me and of course my voice can only be heard by you. In other words, the death note is the bond between Light the human and Ryuk the Shinigami. Expect if someone touches the death note they will be able to see me too, so if I was you, I’d find a place to put that notebook so no one can find it” Ryuk explained when Light had shut his bedroom door and started gorging on the apples.

“Let me ask you this, why the hell did the death note have to come to me. I’d never use it, I just thought it was some elaborate prank that someone had made but to find out it’s actually real makes me even less likely to use the notebook. So why me?” Light asked, there had to be some reason why he saw the death note, there had to be. Does he message L or Mello, Matt and Near about this. Would they even believe him, if he even tried to explain something like this.

“Hyuk, I didn’t chose you. Don’t you see this is all just an accident? It just happened to fall around here, and you happened to pick it up and that’s all there is to it. That’s why I wrote the instructions in English, the most popular language in the human world” Ryuk said and Light once again felt a little relieved that someone didn’t just look down on him and go he would be the best candidate here so, give him the death note.

“Then why did you drop it in the first place? From what I read you even wrote down specific instructions so, don’t try and tell me this was an accident” Light counterargued, there has to be something else – there had to be.

“I did it because I was bored”.

“You were bored?” Light repeated.

“The truth is, Shinigami haven’t got much to do these days. Most of the time we’re either taking naps or gambling. If you take the time to write names in your death note, the others will just laugh at you for working so hard. Even if you wrote the name of another Shinigami, it would be pointless because they wouldn’t die and since we live in the Shinigami realm, it brings us no amusement to kill those in the human world either. So, I figured I’d have more fun if I came down here myself” Ryuk answered honestly and Light just stared, this Shinigami believed he could get some entertainment from watching the depressing life of Light Yagami, the only interesting things which happened was when he was with L, Mello, Matt and Near and since he was now back in Japan nearly 6 thousand miles away from them, Ryuk was definitely late to that party.

“I can’t deal with this right now” Light said mostly to himself than Ryuk before flopping into his desk chair and turned his TV on. He needed something anything to distract his mind from everything he had just heard.

“We’re sorry to interrupt this broadcast. We now bring you live to the ICPO” the news reporter said before switching to a man said at a desk wearing a black suit with the card Lind L. Tailor written on it.

“What the” Light muttered but before he could even process what was happening the man started talking.

“I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L” Light’s eyes widened, who dared use his boyfriend’s name. No, there had to be more to this, no one would dare use L’s name as their own. Was L behind the broadcast – it was only thing that made sense but that would mean that L was in Japan and hadn’t told him.

“Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you” Lind L. Tailor continued.

“I’ve got a pretty good idea on what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you’re doing right now is evil”. Light’s eyes widened as he watched as Lind L. Tailor clasp his chest and died on live TV of a heart attack. Kira had killed him; Kira actually existed the rumours he had been hearing around school and on the internet were real. The screen changed from Lind L. Tailor to a white background with a gothic L in the centre. Light’s felt his heart skip a beat when he heard L speak even under the voice modulator Light could still make out L’s real voice.

“Ah. I had to test this, just in case, but I-I never though it would actually happen. Kira… it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did, indeed, kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn’t have heard of him on TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now… try to kill me” Light just stared at the screen; his boyfriend had just said what. Light was going to punch him, Kira had some sort of supernatural power to kill people without being in the room and now L, his cleaver genius of a boyfriend was challenging him to kill him on TV in front of thousands of people. The next time Light saw him, he was definitely going to punch L.

“Can’t you do it? Well Kira, it seems you can’t kill me after all. So, there are some people you can’t kill. You’ve given me a useful hint. A dealer to a saver. I’ll tell you something that I think you’ll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but I looks like that won’t be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated you first killing as an unrelated incident, by in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that recently died of heart attacks, this one’s crimes was, by far, the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven’t been killing for every long” L said and Light was definitely impressed with L’s deductive skills, from the little information he had been given he was able to narrow down the possible location of the worlds worse serial killer and backed him into a corner to reveal his existence on TV. But then again should he be surprised L was a world-famous detective after all, he had solved countless of ‘uncrackable’ cases with relative ease. Finding Kira should be a walk in the park.

“We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large populations, and, luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected it would go this well… but it won’t be too long now before I’ll be able to sentence you to death. Naturally, I am very interested to know how you’re able to commit these murders without being present… but I don’t’ mind waiting a little long. You can answer all my questions when I catch you… Let’s meet again soon, Kira” L finished before the screen went back to the previous programme not that Light was paying any attention to it. His eyes were focused on the death note – a notebook whose names written in it will die then he looked at the Shinigami next to him, it was no doubt in his mind that the death note had to be real. Plus, it the only thing that made sense, Kira suddenly appears with the power to kill people without being in the same room around the same time that Light gains his own death note. It couldn’t be a coincidence. Kira must be using the death note.

“This L person is really good. Whoever this Kira person is I’d be worried. Hyuk” Ryuk said.

“Tell me Ryuk. Is it possible for another death note to be in the human world?” Light asked looking up at the Shinigami.

“Hyuk. There can be more the one death note in the human world at the same time, but I won’t know if there was unless you came into contact with it” Ryuk responded being not very helpful but that didn’t matter, what Ryuk said increases the possibility of another death note being on earth. Then Light remember what Ryuk had said when he first appeared.

_“A human who comes in contact with the death note is lured to use it just once. I’ve never met anyone who has resisted the lure for so long, I didn’t even think it was possible”._

If he brought the Death Note to L would he be lured into using it. No… Light couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let something like the death note corrupt L’s pure soul. He would have to find Kira and get rid of his death note before handing him over to the police, L would never find out about the death note, even if it was the last thing Light did. He would protect L from the dangers which the death note posed.

“Ryuk, I’m certain that I’m not going to use the death note and I won’t be giving it up anytime soon. I’m going to use the knowledge of the death note to find Kira and bring him to justice” Light said feeling more determined then ever, he finally had a purpose now he was at home, he would find Kira. He had to. 

‘Just as I thought humans are so interesting’ Ryuk thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (03/12/20): Hey Guys so sorry I haven't updated since July. I haven't abandoned this story I've just been really busy and haven't had to chance to update. I will update at least two more times during this year more likely around the end of the year but I will finish this story I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!
> 
> Yes I know I've updated who would have thought! I know we've all had a rough year for many different reasons so I wanted to try to update all my stories at least twice before the end of the year. So since halfway through November, I've been working hard to write two chapters each for eleven stories (Wooh!). I really do hope you like this chapter. As always if you want, please leave a comment telling me what you thought about this chapter!

School like normal was a slow day where Light learnt nothing new other than all the other students at his school were unbearably stupid. He felt sorry for the teachers who had to teach the same topics multiple times a year. Light just spent most of the day either staring out the window or doodling chibi versions of L, Near, Mello, Matt and himself doing various things, well, it was more productive than paying attention to simple trigonometry that he learnt to do back when he was seven. When school finally ended for the day, Light quickly darted out of his classroom before Yamamoto tried to talk to him again. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with stupid people today, he was still missing his boyfriend and best friends like crazy and trying to have any conversation with anyone who can’t understand anything intellectual that Light might say really wasn’t worth his time. In fact, it made Light’s need to be with his boyfriend and best friends worse.

“Is that an actual limousine” Light heard one boy say. Light felt himself frown. Who the hell would come to school in a limousine. Actually, forget that. Who had enough money to afford to be dropped off and picked up by a limousine because Light was fairly sure that no one at his school came from a wealthy background that their family could afford to buy a limousine… unless? Light honestly had a bad feeling about this as he walked towards the front gate entrance to find the limousine everyone was going on about. Light sighed, it was L’s limousine.

Light watched as Watari climbed out of the driver’s seat and walked around to the other side of the limousine and opening the door right at the back before motioning for Light to get in. Light could feel the eyes of everyone on him as he climbed into the limousine, he half expected L to be inside but he knew his boyfriend better than anyone else, L would be focused on the case that he wouldn’t have noticed what time it was or that Watari had left to come and collect Light. Not that Light knew his boyfriend was in Japan at all, they had only said goodbye to each other a week ago. Light couldn’t help but slightly dread going to school tomorrow. It is all everyone is going to be talking about. How perfect honour student Light Yagami was seen getting into a limo. God, sometimes Light hated how socially awkward his boyfriend was that he didn’t realise the implications on a person when they are seen getting into a freaking limousine after school.

* * *

The hotel his boyfriend stayed at was extravagant, to say the least with large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and large intricate paintings which looked like they cost more than anything Light could afford as a forensic pathologist for the rest of his working career. Light followed Watari out of the lifts and towards the hotel room at the end of the corridor. He wouldn’t be surprised if L had bought out the entire floor to keep his identity a secret.

“L is waiting for you inside, please understand, L is no less than obsessed with his recent case so, he might not pay full attention to you,” Watari warned Light before opening L’s hotel room door.

“It’s fine Wammy, I’m used to dealing with L when he’s working on his cases. I’m fine with just being in his presence whilst he works” Light reassured the older man, it was no secret that when L worked on a case, he would put his full attention into finishing it. They had been dating for nearly a year now and nothing had changed, and Light wasn’t expecting it to, that was just how L was and Light wouldn’t change any part of him.

Light pushed the hotel room door open before gently closing it behind him as he took his shoes, school jacket and tie off then dropped them on top of his bag. L was crouched in his usual position, tapping away at his laptop, completely unaware of Light’s presence until Light sat down beside him and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Ah Light, it’s good to see you again,” L said looking over at his boyfriend and pressed their lips together.

“I would say so, I’m surprised I heard nothing from you about coming to Japan” Light replied. He felt a little miffed that L never messaged him, but he also could understand why L didn’t. He was focused on his case so something like a quick text would be forgotten.

“I am here strictly working on a case, although I had hoped to spend some time with you,” L said kissing Light again.

“The Kira Case right,” Light said. The broadcast confirmed that as much.

“Indeed, I believe this could be the hardest case of my career” L replied turning back to his computer and turned it slightly so Light could see. The word document contained information on all Kira’s victims, the times of death, and for some, if that correlated with a broadcast on the news of their identities, it also had a theory about who Kira was. L suspected Kira was a student who can kill from a distance and needs a name and a face. Kira was childish, and he hated losing. It’s kind of reminded him of L.

“Just admit it you see similarities between Kira and yourself,” Light said smirking, it was true both Kira and L were childish and they both hated losing, it could be said the same for Light, whenever he was around his friends at Wammy’s or L he let himself relax and drop the perfect mask he always wore in front of his family.

“I won’t deny it, we are both childish and we both hate to lose,” L said, “but I believe in justice whilst Kira is a cold-blooded killer and that is where we differ,”.

“Tell me about the case then,” Light said, resting his head on L’s shoulder.

“As you know criminals have been dying of heart attacks, the person or group behind these murders has been called Kira by the public. Taking it from the English world killer. I believe that Kira is a student who believes that killing criminals will create a better world, but he is very egotistical and has a god complex,” L said.

“Because he’s using a heart attack as his calling card, he wants people to know that he’s behind this,” Light said, and L nodded.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you” Light smiled, he could hear it in L’s voice. This case excited him more so than any of the other cases he had taken on.

“I would admit that this case definitely differs from any previous cases I have,” L said, “but just like my other cases I will enjoy bring Kira to justice and discovering how he can kill from a distance,”.

“Of course, you would,” Light said, lifting his head off L’s shoulder and pressed their lips together.

* * *

“L, Kira has killed again but this time it’s different, I’m connecting you to the task force,” Watari said from L’s one computer. After he dropped Light off at L’s hotel, he had returned to the task force headquarters to listen into their briefing, so he could pass on any important information to L if needed.

“Thank you, Watari,” L said, turning to his laptop to listen in to the briefing.

“L, we’ve just got word the 23 criminals have died both today and yesterday, Kira seems to kill them off every hour on the hour,” Chief Yagami said. Light stared at the computer, feeling a little put off like he was listening into something he wasn’t meant to. Yes, he needed the information from the task force on what they knew about Kira so he could figure out how to find Kira and take his death note off him before handing him over to the police. But getting the information from his boyfriend kind of felt wrong to him, that he was stealing L’s hard work and not putting in his own. He would need to compile all the information he had on the death note and Kira soon to work out what he needed to do next.

“Considering that this new pattern has been going on for two weekdays, it punches some holes in that theory that the suspect is a student,” one detective said.

“Maybe not, anyone can skip two days of school” another detective piped up. L rolled his eyes; they were missing the point, as usual.

“You’re missing the point,” L said sharing an aspirated look with Light before turning his attention back to the task force, “It appears less likely now that Kira is a student, but that’s not the message he’s sending by doing this. Ask yourselves, why every hour and why are all these victims in prisons where they should be discovered immediately. Why not other criminals like before? I believe Kira is telling us that not only can he kill from a distance, but he can also determine the time of death,”.

Light felt his blood run cold; it looks like Kira is using more of the rules of the death note.

L frowned. Something was not right here. As soon as he suspected that Kira might be a student, the pacing of the killings changed. As if it were to contradict that theory. It couldn’t be a coincidence; it was too convenient, so that means Kira has access to police information. L sighed; it looks like he was going to need to bring in extra help for this case after all. He grabbed his laptop and pulled up his contacts and searched through them. He needed to find someone who would be ideal to work with to investigate the NPA.

* * *

Light watched as his boyfriend tapped away at his computer whilst he continued to speak with the Kira task force. Light never considered that L would work with his father, although it doesn’t surprise him that his father was on the Kira Case. Chief Yagami is one of the best detectives the NPA had, and they always put him on high-profile cases. Light just never expected his boyfriend to communicate with his father well not until Light could introduce L to his family.

“Well Light-o, you’ve officially made me, a Shinigami feel sick over how cute you and your boyfriend are acting. Maybe I need some apples for putting up with this lovey-dovey crap,” Ryuk said, making Light jump. He had forgotten the Shinigami was with him, considering he had stayed quiet until now.

“Shut it Ryuk,” Light whispered underneath his breath, “if you do anything that makes me reveal you to L then I will confiscate your apples for an entire month,”.

Light had to suppress a grin when he saw the look of horror appear on Ryuk’s face as Light turned back to watch what his boyfriend was doing. He enjoyed moments like these, seeing L in his element, and it reminded him just how much Light loved L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I mentioned previously I wanted to update this story twice this year so there is a second chapter written which will be published on December 31st so look forward to that!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!
> 
> Just as promised I've updated this story twice before the end of this year! Let's hope the next one is 100% better! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful year!

There wasn’t really much for Light to do at L’s other than complete the ridiculously easy homework he had received today, which considering it had only been two weeks since school started up again had been a lot. Had the work been hard Light might have considered it unfair, but for Light anyway, he had been answering these questions since he was seven. So, it didn’t take long until Light had completed his homework and turned his attention to his phone, well the phone L had given him when they started dating and pulled up the group chat with Matt, Mello and Near to discover that there was already an unread message from Mello.

_**Those Who Like It Up the Ass Say I! Group Chat** _

**MarshMello:**

Sooo our dear Lightie, we’ve discovered that your boyfriend has gone to Japan.

Did he miss your ass that much?

**Gold Digger:**

Please!

My ass is a national treasure to Japan

**The Marie Antoinette Syndrome:**

You know he’s working on the Kira case, Mello

**MarshMello:**

But isn’t it hoes before homicide?

Or sluts before cuffs.

L wants the Light booty before he gets Kira’s head on a stick!

**If I’m Messaging, I’ve Been Forced Away from My Video Games to Be A Part of Society:**

You slowly got worse, Mells

**MarshMello:**

Shut it, Matt!

This isn’t about me, it’s about L and Light!

**Gold Digger:**

L came to Japan and didn’t even message me

He’s gotta do a lot to gain the right to touch my ass again

**MarshMello:**

THAT’S. MY. BOY!

MAKE HIM SUFFER

**The Marie Antoinette Syndrome:**

I never pictured L as someone who craved sex

**Gold Digger:**

He really isn’t. It’s more whenever we’ve been separated for a while.

Or will be separated for some time

That or whenever L gets irritated that things don’t go his way.

Then that my friends turn into extraordinary sex

Highly recommended

**If I’m Messaging, I’ve Been Forced Away from Video Games to Be A Part of Society:**

This is way more than I needed to know

**MarshMello:**

LIGHT!

YOU’RE MEANT TO BE ON OUR SIDE!

BROS BEFORE HOES REMEMBER

**Gold Digger:**

More Like Hoes before Bros

**If I’m Messaging, I’ve Been Forced Away from Video Games to Be A Part of Society:**

I can’t believe you’ve just called L a Hoe

**Gold Digger:**

#HoeLife2006

**MarshMello:**

LIGHT NO!

* * *

Light threw his phone onto the table and looked at L, whose fingers were a flurry over the keyboard as he emailed the director of the FBI.

“What do you need the FBI for?” Light asked, scooting closer so he could look over L’s shoulder.

“Kira has somehow gained access to police information, I need to discover where the leak is and this might lead me to Kira,” L replied finish his email to the director to the FBI and sent it.

“If the NPA discovered that you were investigating them, a lot of detectives will lose their trust in you. No one likes it when they’re being spied on” Light said, it had happened once before an outside detective believed that a member of the NPA was covering up and hiding the killer, the outside detective wasted so much time and resources looking into the NPA that the killer could escape and to this day they haven’t found him. What had been worse was that the outside detective had been wrong and there hadn’t been a leak. It was why the NPA didn’t like working with other outside agencies unless they had to because this one detective screwed up the agency’s trust to work with others.

“I understand that but I feel like it is necessary for discovering Kira’s identity,” L said although he understood Light’s concern and he would be very careful in making sure that the presence of the FBI agents wouldn’t be revealed to the NPA.

“I get that L just be careful, the NPA won’t take it well if they find out about the FBI following them,” Light said before kissing his boyfriend’s cheek, “It’s getting late, my mother will start wondering where I am so I better go,”.

“I can get Watari to drop you off,” L said, but Light shook his head.

“I’m fine walking and it would raise too many questions with my family if I’m suddenly dropped off home in a limo,” Light said, he already had to deal with school tomorrow, he didn’t need to deal with his family pestering him for answers which might reveal his relationship, he knew his father wouldn’t accept him for being gay let alone being in a relationship with the world’s greatest detective who was male. Light wanted to have plans and backup plans in place so he could leave if and when his father disowns him. So, he can live with L and his friends at Wammy’s, but he wanted to at least be a qualified forensic pathologist first.

“If that’s what you want,” L said, and Light nodded. He leant forward and pressed their lips together before pulling away and walking over to the door grabbing his tie and stuffing it into his bag, Light slipped his shoes back on and slid his arms into his school jacket.

“Bye L, I’ll see you later,” Light said, “I love you,”.

“I love you too Light, I hope to see you again soon” L replied, his eyes not leaving his laptop as Light opened the hotel room door, stepping through it and closing it behind him.

* * *

Honestly, it surprised Light that Ryuk had stayed quiet during Light’s time with L, maybe he thought that Light would actually stop his constant supply of apples. So, instead, on Light’s way home, he picked up a bag of apples from the convenience store as a sort of reward. When he returned home, dodging his mother’s questions of why he was home late and disappeared into his room, Light handed Ryuk the bag, much to the Shinigami’s delight. Ryuk ripped the plastic wrapper apart, grabbing the apples and shoved them into his mouth. Light wrinkled his nose in disgust but said nothing as the Shinigami gorged himself on apples.

“So Light-o, from what I heard your dear boyfriend is planning on catching Kira no matter what, does that change your mind? Are you going to tell him about the existence of the death note?” Ryuk said before taking another bite of his apple.

“As I said before Ryuk, I’m not telling L, for his own safety. The death note is a dangerous thing and I can’t risk another Kira happening if my death note ends up in the hands of the police, maybe when the Kira Case is over and we don’t have the risk anymore I can tell L about the death note but not now. I can’t tell anyone I have the death note, not Mello, Matt and Near, not my father and definitely not L. I can’t risk this information getting out, and if Kira discovered I have a death note, he might try to take it off me and give it to some else who Kira trusts to continue with his work. And if Kira finds out about me, then he might use the death note to force me to tell him where L is,” Light said. L’s safety was his top priority and like hell was he going to let Kira get to him, Kira would have to come through Light first before he could get his grubby hands on L.


End file.
